


Take Your Taste Back

by Aceworu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, anyhoo, ardyn catches A Feeling, has no idea what to do with himself, the chocobros are mentioned but theyre not rly in the fic lm a o sorry boys, uuuuh wasnt sure if i need to tag this noncon since ardyn assumes it is but it rly isnt??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: The prince’s eyes are hazy, dilated pupils making the prince look docile and pliant. Ardyn chuckles.“Worry not, dear Noctis. Your alpha is here to take care of you.”





	Take Your Taste Back

**Author's Note:**

> title from _My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon_ by Fall Out Boy. kinkmeme fill for the prompt:
> 
> "So you know those fics where Ardyn is an Alpha who forcibly bonds Omega!Noctis while he's in heat and desperate? Yeah, write me that.
> 
> Except, some time after Ardyn walks away all smug about being ~the worst~, he finds himself increasingly reluctant to carry out his plans. Instead, he wants to find his Omega and protect him and keep him safe and make lots of babies and and and...
> 
> ...and far, far too late, Ardyn realizes that he's fallen into a trap. Noctis set himself up to be found by Ardyn in the middle of a heat, because he knew Ardyn wouldn't be able to resist the urge to bond the gods' precious Chosen King--and that the resulting bond would be too strong for Ardyn to resist his Alpha instincts."

I loved your prompt, anon. Hopefully this is similar to what you were looking for!

\---  
“what a lamentable fate,” Ardyn steps through the foliage, sights set on the prince curled at the base of a large tree. “For the Astrals to make their Chosen King an omega, and to leave him to the proverbial wolves.”

Noctis whimpers, attempting to withdraw and make himself smaller, even as the scent of his heat grows heavier, spurred on by Ardyn’s own scent. Ardyn kneels down, reaching out and turning Noctis’ face towards him. The prince’s eyes are hazy, dilated pupils making the prince look docile and pliant. Ardyn chuckles.

“Worry not, dear Noctis. Your alpha is here to take care of you.”

—

Days later, Ardyn swears he can still taste Noctis on his lips.

It’s a rather absurd thought. He’d fucked and mated the Prince and left him a mess for his precious retinue to find. Left Noctis to pine for him, to ache for the monster he was born to destroy. Yet Ardyn finds himself the one lost in thoughts of his new mate, memories filled with Noctis’ soft skin and heat-sweetened scent. He finds himself unable to clear his thoughts of Noctis sated and warm in the most luxurious nest, asking Ardyn to join him. Placing Ardyn’s hand over his stomach to feel the results of their mating. Ardyn frowns. How distasteful.

“ _Chancellor Izunia._ ”

Ardyn blinks, drawn out of his reverie. Ravus glowers at him from across the table, documents spread out before him. Ah, yes, he’d been corralled into another meeting. How a victorious empire still has so much oversight is beyond him.

“Ah, pardon me,” Ardyn says, folding his hands on the table. “I seem to be a bit distracted today. You were saying, High Commander?”

Ravus opens his mouth to continue, but before he can Caligo Ulldor chuckles “There’s no need to keep up pretense, Chancellor. We can all smell you’ve found yourself a sweet little mate.”

“Surprised you even made it into work today,” Aranea adds lounging with her feet on the table. _Surprised an omega would look at you_ goes unsaid, but Ardyn can see it on Ravus’ face. Ravus sighs.

“If we’ve devolved into gossip, I believe we’re done here.” He gathers his papers, standing. “You’re all dismissed. I suggest you all get yourselves in order to focus on your tasks.” He throws another glare to Ardyn, who smiles and waves him off. Ravus leaves in a huff, the others following. Ardyn remains, leaning back in his seat in thought. His thoughts are already sliding back to his omega. If he were to be completely honest with himself, a part of him aches at the thought of his omega wandering around the Lucian wilderness unattended, and burns at the thought of the alphas in his retinue attending him. Ardyn growls to the empty room, gums itching with the need to reinforce his claim. He’s halfway through planning to find the Prince before he realizes. He stands, legs creaking like they have for all these two millennia. Finding the Prince again might not be too bad of an idea. Perhaps Ardyn could whisk him away, wrap him in his alpha scent and hide him away from gods and oracles. Just their nest and their pups as the world falls away, Lucis and Niflheim alike.

Ardyn clenches his fists. He really must do away with such romantic thoughts.

—  
He does make some attempt to do his job. Dropships carrying the latest magitek soldiers are deployed, but rerouted at the last minute. He goes through tips they’ve received of the Prince’s activities from Hunters who lose no love to Insomnia. Rather than charting Noctis’ locations, Ardyn finds him fretting over what the boy is doing fighting Behemoths and Zus.

Apparently his scent gets away from him, with even Ravus - a beta - imploring him to go see ‘whatever poor omega you’ve pulled into your web.’ Others comment similarly, remarking that his miserable scent is negatively impacting moral. He’s all but forced into using the extensive reserve of leave he’s accumulated, leaving him to stew in his rarely-used condo.

He can hardly sit still, a strange sort of longing, a need, consuming him. It’s nothing like the stirring of the scourge and daemons inside of him, hungry for blood and death. Quite the opposite, in fact. He yearns for that sweet little omega to have a spot in his home. Even now, weeks later, Ardyn can clearly remember his scent - well worn leather and fresh rain - and aches for it to mix with his own. 

Somewhere around the tenth trip around his living room, Ardyn makes a decision.

The Prince is as easy to find as always. Perhaps easier. The thrum of magic that seemed to keep him connected to Noctis only grew with their bonding. So Ardyn finds himself again in Galdin Quay, where they’d first crossed paths. Parking his car, A quick scan over the landscape shows no one at the caravan. They reside at the hotel then, most likely. Looking further Ardyn’s eyes catch on the long figure on the furthest pier. His omega casts a fishing line, seemingly without a care in the world. Ardyn scowls. Here he was being driven across the world for this runt, and here Noctis seemed to have no thoughts to spare for his alpha! And unattended! What were those retainers thinking, really. Ardyn restrains himself from jumping right out of his car, slamming the door and all but stomping across the parking lot and the sand.

A strong current of satisfaction surges through Ardyn when Noctis’ breath catches as he steps onto the dock. He rights himself, tossing his fishing rod back into the armiger. Looking over his shoulders, he smiles at Ardyn. It almost makes Ardyn stumble. 

“So you finally showed up, huh?” He quips, turning to face the other.

Ardyn scoffs “A bit of a departure from how you’d usually react, hmm?”

Noctis shrugs, scuffing his custom made boots against the wood planks of the pier. “Well, I think we can both admit things are sorta different now.”

“How eloquently put, your majesty.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, and Ardyn despises how… _adorable_ he finds that. Noctis steps past him, gesturing for Ardyn to follow him. “Come on, we can talk inside.”

Ardyn wants to protest, but finds himself following Noctis without complaint. Perhaps he truly could be king, he thinks idly.

Ardyn catches sight of the other boys, gathered around the counter talking to the chef. Shockingly, besides Scientia, they don’t give him a second glance as the pair walk towards the receptionist to their left. Noctis pays it no mind either, exchanging a few words with the hotel worker before continuing to the room behind him. Ardyn follows, happy when the shut of the door cuts out the white noise of the restaurant patrons. Noctis stands in front of him, facing him. Before the young king can speak, Ardyn grabs his arm, pulling him close. He turns the two of them, crowding Noctis against the wall. This close, arms on either side of Noctis’ head, Ardyn really catches his omega scent, just as sweet as before even in its subtlety.

“Tell me, sweet little prince... What on Eos have you done to me?”

Noctis doesn’t seem keen to answer him. It’s ridiculously poetic, but Ardyn feels pulled into the deep blue of his eyes, like he could simply fall into Noctis and never surface again. Noctis reaches towards him, a hand on Ardyn’s chest. Not pushing away, but resting. As if he needs the reassurance Ardyn is there. He takes a breath.

“Have you ever had a mate?”

Almost. Lifetimes ago. So long ago Ardyn can’t even remember the specifics. “Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure.”

Noctis hums, attention trailing down to his hand on Ardyn’s chest. He idly rubs his thumb over the decorative fabric, seeming to gather his thoughts. Without thinking, Ardyn’s hand moves over it. “...We know about you now, y’know. About everything.”

Ardyn frowns. Certainly, there was no way the little Prince meant all of it, everything he’d planned to reveal with his despair was at its peak.

“We found some old books in some weird ruins… took forever to translate them to lucian, but. I Just felt like they were important, somehow.” Noctis shakes his head. “It. It wasn’t right what happened to you. None of it was. So I knew I had to make it right somehow, no matter what I’m ‘supposed’ to do.” 

The silence hangs between them a moment, revelations and confessions settling in Ardyn’s head. Noctis chuckles. “And I knew you wouldn’t pass up the chance to mark ‘the chosen king’”

Ardyn can’t help but smirk, returning Noctis’ chuckle with one of his own. “Ah, such a sneaky little prince! Perhaps you were meant to be my mate after all.”

Without a word more, he lifts Noctis and presses him against the wall, the long line of their bodies melding. Noctis gasps, wrapping his legs around Ardyn’s waist, tangling his hands in his hair. Ardyn nuzzles against Noctis’ neck, breathing in his scent, mouthing at the bond mark on his throat. “So I assume there’s no trouble in taking what belongs to me…”

Noctis moan is answer enough, and it’s easy work to toss him onto the bed. Ardyn knows there is more to talk about, more to think about. That he may have to rethink every single thought and plan he’s had in the best two thousand years. But for now he casts it aside in favor of his new mate. The gods have waited two millenia, surely they can wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i got into ardynoct for Garbage but now im here wanting them to be tender and soft pls end my existence  
> [come bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/queeryusuke)


End file.
